Pirates of the Tsubasa: Curse of the black feather
by Koujo Lin
Summary: Kurogane Sparrow is sitting in a bar when he meats the charming Fai Swann. They find out about a black feather that has mysterious power. Accompanied by Syaoran Turner and Fai s sister Sakura Swann they head out to find it. FaiKuro SyaoSaku pairings. DEAD
1. Chapter 1 At the bar

_I thought of this story watching Pirates of the Caribbean. My taking on that movie and it has been changed a bit. Enjoy. _

Kurogane Sparrow sat on the bar table and drank his rum.

_Maybe is should consider an honest life and stop robbing people. _He thought and took a sip of the rum.

"What am i thinking? I am Kurogane Sparrow, people run at the sight of me." He said out loud.

"That's just because you smell like a pig and you look mentally ill." The barkeeper said and handed him another bottle.

"You are a pretty lady, want to do… you know?" Kurogane asked.

"I am a man and besides if i where gay i would totally not do it with you." The barkeeper said annoyed.

Kurogane stood up, took the bottle and headed for the door when _he_ arrived.

He was tall, blond and had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

"Ah, young mr. Swann what can i do for you?" the barkeeper asked the newcomer.

"Please call me Fai, i just needed to get out of the house." Fai said.

_Fai what a beautiful name, i want him, i want him now!_ Kurogane thought and walked to Fai.

"Hi there sexy, want to do it?" he asked.

Fai looked at him smiling.

"Why not it sounds fun." Fai said.

"I am Kurogane Sparrow." Kurogane introduced himself.

"Fai Swann at your service. You don't mind if i call you Kuro-pon?" Fai asked.

"Not at all." Kurogane said.

The happy couple headed for the door when it was broken down.

"Finally we find you Sparrow!" Fei said and soldiers grabbed him.

"Can it wait, i am about to have sex if you mind." Kurogane said.

_I end it here, if you want this story to continue please review._


	2. Chapter 2 ouch

_Well here is chapter2 Enjoy._

The soldiers loosened their grip on Kurogane and looked at him with disgust.

"You where going to have sex with the governors son?" Fei asked, his face filled with disgust.

"You got a problem with that?" Kurogane asked grabbing his sword.

Fai grabbed his arm smoothly.

"There is no need for fighting. Fei, i was just going to have some fun with this man." Fai said smiling.

"Think of your sister, what would she say if she found out that her older brother is gay?" Fei asked.

"I wouldn't care." A voice said behind him.

Fei turned around shocked.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I followed you here." Sakura said walking to her brother." He can fuck whoever he wants."

Fai smiled and looked at Fei.

"She waltzed into my room in the middle of my game." He said and Sakura blushed.

The soldiers tightened the grip on Kurogane´s arm so he dropped his sword.

He smirked and kicked them in they're family jewels so they let him go and ran to the door.

"This is the day you almost caught Captain Kurogane Sparrow." He said before Watanuki hit him on the head with a frying pan.

_Poor Kurogane, i feel his pain. And please review. _


	3. Chapter 3 The legend and the white thing

_This chapter will be longer, i promise._

"I order you to leave them alone." Sakura said and walked to the lying captain.

"You can't order us around." Fei said and grinned.

"No but i can, and i order you to obey Sakura-chan." Fai said smirking.

"Fine, spoil our fun! I am telling your father you let an infamous pirate captain escape." Fei said and left with his soldiers

"Now shouldn't we pick Kuro-pon up?" Fai asked.

"Yeah that is a good idea. Where did you find this guy, big brother?" Sakura asked raising Kurogane up in sitting position.

"The strange thing is he found me." Fai said and giggled.

"Where am i?" Kurogane asked waking up.

He looked at the two people in front of him confused.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"It's me, Fai Kuro-pon. Don't you remember me?" Fai asked.

"Don't call me by that stupid name, my name is KU-RO-GA-NE!" Kurogane yelled.

"Okay, Kuro-woof." Fai said and giggled.

"Don't call me names!" Kurogane yelled.

Sakura looked at the two men smiling.

"I'm Sakura, it's nice to meet you Mr. Sparrow." She said and bowed.

"I need a drink." Kurogane said and stood up.

"I'll buy you one!" Fai said smiling.

"Fine, but it's not going to be cheap." Kurogane said and walked to the bar table.

Fai and Sakura followed him and sat down.

"I can afford it; after all i am the governor's son." Fai said and Kurogane turned to him shocked.

_He's the governor's son? Then he can provide me free protection from the soldier's. Maybe if i play along i will never be bothered again! _He thought and grinned evilly.

"Eh, Fai. Why is he smiling like that, he's creeping me out." Sakura said.

"Kuro-woof is just happy, no need to worry." Fai said.

"I was wondering if you would like to sail with me for a while, Fai." Kurogane said and snapped out of his thoughts.

"Ooh! Sailing with a pirate captain how interesting, but what would we do?" Fai asked.

"You could try to find the black feather." An old man said sitting next to them.

"What's that?" Kurogane asked.

The man looked at him surprised and then laughed at him.

"You mean you haven't heard of the black feather? The black feather is a mysterious object that an old wizard created a long time ago to protect his village from pirates.

It worked like a charm until people of the village started to abuse the power, so he hid it away in an old cave somewhere.

He then put a spell on a young pure hearted boy, that his descendant would carry the map to the feather and the descendant happens to be my grandson." The man explained.

"Stop saying that silly story grandfather, that burn is not a map." A teenage boy said.

He smiled to them and excused his grandfather.

"Sorry if he bothered you, he just likes to tell that silly story when he gets drunk." He said and bowed. "My name is Syaoran by the way."

Sakura blushed and smiled to the newcomer.

"M-my name is Sakura, nice to meet you Syaoran-kun." She said.

"I'm Fai and this happy fellow is Kuro-tan." Fai said smiling.

"It's Kurogane!" Kurogane yelled.

"Whatever Kuro-chan." Fai said and tapped on his head.

_He doesn't give up, no matter how many times i yell at that idiot. It's like the more i yell the more he calls me by those names...Nah can't be._ Kurogane thought.

"I'm not drunk, this is my second bottle of rum. The story is true, my grandfather told it to me when i was about your age." The man said and took a sip of his rum.

"Let me see that burn, kid." Kurogane said and Syaoran showed him the burn on his arm.

"This is a fucking map you idiot! I am going to find this thing!" Kurogane yelled.

"Pirates." The old man mumbled.

Syaoran looked at Kurogane like he was some kind of alien.

"That can't be a map, it's just a burn i got when i was a baby." Syaoran said and laughed slightly.

"Let's just see about that. We will search for that feather and if we don't find it you win, so are you in or not?" Kurogane asked daringly.

"Fine, i won't back away." Syaoran said.

"Ooh ooh can we come?" Fai asked exited.

Sakura looked at Fai with a "Dad will kill us if we go" look on her face.

"Sure i can't see why not." Kurogane said.

Syaoran looked to Sakura and she looked back at him.

They walked closer and looked in to each others eyes, they where close to kissing when.

"Such a lovey dovey moment!" a white rounded animal squealed, standing on their heads.

"What the fuck is that!" Kurogane yelled shocked.

_This chapter is waaayy longer don't you think? Tell me what you think and review. _


	4. Chapter 4 The new crew

_I want to thank everyone who have reviewed my story. _

"Mokona is Mokona!" the white thing said smiling.

"Not your name, what are you!" Kurogane yelled.

Syaoran and Sakura stood in the same position completely frozen.

"Hi Mokona, my name is Fai." Fai said and shook Mokona's hand (or paw).

"Mokona is Mokona." Mokona said once again.

"Fine i get the point!" Kurogane yelled irritated.

"Mokona wants to help you find the black feather." Mokona said jumping of Syaoran and Sakura.

They turned around and finally got to see the intruder.

"It's so cute." Sakura said picking Mokona up.

"Eh, sorry Sakura-san about that moment, i don't know what came over me." Syaoran excused.

Sakura looked to him blushing.

"Me to, i don't know what came over me." She said and smiled.

"Love at first sight." Mokona said in Sakura's arms.

Both of them blushed and looked away.

"Now we just have to get a ship." Kurogane said and Syaoran turned to him shocked.

"What! You don't have a ship, what kind of pirate captain are you?" Syaoran asked.

"Apparently a deserted one." Kurogane replied.

"Where do we get a ship?" Syaoran asked.

"Ooh, i know! We can borrow one from daddy!" Fai said and Sakura looked at him shocked.

"B-but he'll kill you." She said worried.

Fai smiled to her and turned to Kurogane.

"So, do you want the ship or not?" he asked.

"Then we have a ship, now we need a crew." Kurogane said.

"What! No crew either?" Syaoran asked.

"Do you need a crew?" a tall dark haired woman asked.

Kurogane and the others turned to face her and her companions.

"And you are?" Fai asked.

"My name is Yuuko and we want to join your crew." Yuuko said and bowed.

"And they are?" Kurogane asked pointing at the people behind her.

"I'm Ryouh." A short brown haired boy said.

"My name is Tomoyo." A girl about Sakura's age said smiling.

She went straight to Sakura and shook her hand.

"Hi, what is your name?" she asked and smiled.

"M-my name is Sakura. Nice to meet you Tomoyo-san." Sakura said.

"Please call me Tomoyo-chan. May i call you Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked and Sakura nodded.

Tomoyo hugged her new friend smiling.

"My name is Xing Huo, Yuuko is my older sister." A young woman said.

"And finally me, Sumomo!" a pink little girl said jumping up and down.

Kurogane examined the new crew and sighed.

"I guess this will have to do." He said.

_Im not going to update soon, my mom has put up a new rule. I can't turn on my computer unless i have done my homework. But i will update as soon as i can. Even faster if i get reviews. _


End file.
